The present invention relates to a collapsible stroller, and more particularly to one which can be moved to an expanded operating position or a folded position very easily.
Collapsible strollers are well known in the art. Users can expand such collapsible strollers to a use position for transporting a child therein, and can fold the same to compact folded ones for easily storage. The collapsible strollers are very popular mainly because they, when not in use, can be folded and will not occupy too much room.
Because collapsible strollers might be folded and unfolded frequently by the users according to their demands, it is important that the collapsible strollers can be folded and unfolded very easily and conveniently. Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a collapsible stroller which can be moved between a folded position and an expanded operating position readily and conveniently.
The collapsible stroller of the present invention comprises a push handle, a front supporting member, a rear supporting member as the main parts; the above three main parts are connected such that they can pivot relative each other.
A connecting block is movably connected to the rear supporting member; the connecting block can move along with the push handle by a connecting rod pivoted to both the push handle and the connecting block.
The rear supporting member has an engaging protrusion resiliently projecting beyond the rear supporting member; when the stroller is disposed in an expanded use position, the engaging protrusion will engage a lower end of the connecting block to stop the same from moving downwards and prevent the stroller from being unwarily folded.
Furthermore, the connecting block has a pressing block, which, when the stroller is in the expanded position, can be pressed downward to urge the engaging protrusion into the rear supporting member for permitting the connecting block to be moved along with the push handle in order to collapse the stroller; thus, it is very easy and convenient to fold and expand the stroller in the present invention.